1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing system, and an image processing method.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a technique in which, when a picture is printed in advance onto a molding film, printing is applied in a denser manner to a portion that is stretched than to a portion that is not stretched during molding (e.g., see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 63-104816). In this technique, when printing is performed using printing ink and a picture is formed on a molding film, in an instance in which the printing method is a screen printing method, a portion to be made denser is printed repeatedly; and in an instance in which the printing method is a gravure printing method, a required portion is etched to a deeper extent during plate making, whereby the portion that is stretched is made denser than the portion that is not stretched, and a decrease in picture density during molding is minimized.